Chimneys are used in a variety of locations, and for a variety of applications. In particular, they may be used with a solar heat collector, the chimney containing one or more turbines to generate (electrical) power from the uprushing, solar heated, air or other gas. Alternatively, they may be used for other types of power generation, or with desalination plants and/or as emission and exhaust devices.
Traditionally, chimneys have been constucted of brick, concrete, steel or other reinforced or substantially rigid materials. Rigid construction methods are also used. These chimneys are expensive to construct and to maintain, and, due to the difficulty of supporting the weight of the chimney, are also limited in the height to which they can be built. Additionally, the problems of wind resistance and aerodynamic stability in the event of strong lateral winds limit the height of such chimneys.